masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:This was how it was always supposed to end
I know this is quite long but I hope you take time to read it and see what you think. I admit that as I watched the ending the first time I felt the same way as the majority of mass effect fans, how could they give us such a plain ending for a game that has made a massive impact this generation for being based so much around choice. I massively wanted to believe the hallucination theory, but now after thinking about it long and hard, I have realised we should be congratulating Bioware for creating such an epic story, this is how it was always supposed to end and here’s why. • We know the cycle has happened many times before, and that the reapers are the solution of the god child’s species to overcome their synthetic problem, they also obviously know about the function of the citadel and the crucible, maybe even creating them both, but not being able to synthesise themselves before there synthetic overlords stopped them. • The man at the end refers to “The Shepard” making him sound god like, so it is a long time after the reaper invasion, and all records have been lost of the battle as they only have stories passed down about it. They also don’t know anything about the other species of space so the mass relays have obviously been destroyed and all technology regarding them lost, as shown in the ending sequence. This encounter obviously does not occur on earth, as there is a planet in the background, so some other colonies survived the reaper invasion, and managed to repopulate. • Our actions have stopped the cycle regardless of which we chose, and the cycle involves all technology associated with the ‘god child’s’ species i.e. the mass relays, and the citadel. This effectively cripples all of the current species, sending them back to a time before the cycle had begun. However the god child states that the creation of synthetics that will kill an entire race is inevitable. This is where the choices come into play, if you chose to control the reapers you will be able to bring them back in to harvest the race when they need it, effectively saving organic life. If you choose to destroy them then there is a chance the race that created synthetics will be completely wiped out before they manage to create something like the reapers, ending all organic life in the universe forever. If you choose synthesis, the option the god child likes the most, then you have created a new race entirely completely ending the cycle, as there is no organic or synthetic anymore. • For all of those that believe the hallucination/indoctrination theory, my love interest (Miranda) did not step off the Normandy in any of the endings. Surely if either of these theories are true I would have seen her in order to make me feel better? As for Joker going through the mass relay he may have extracted the 2 squad members you were with, who I did not see dead at any point, and then knowing all hope was lost as Shepard was thought dead, escaped through a mass relay in an attempt to save the crew. We all know Joker is the best pilot in the Alliance and has evaded reaper and collector fire before. • Then there’s the last message at the end ‘reminding’ us all to buy DLC. I don’t believe any company would be arrogant enough to tell us to buy their DLC at the end. I think it’s more a way of saying don’t go crazy at the ending we have a plan, I don’t think that plan is new endings however. I think the new DLC will tell us what happened to the crew members after then Normandy landed on the planet, which may be the planet in the conversation between the man an luked the child, and if your Shepard survived, what happened to him/her. As this was one massive thing missing from the ending, and something I don’t believe Bioware would leave out for characters they know there fans have grown attached to. : Ill admit, you make some valid points. But I think you're missing one crucial thing. The number one thing a company like bioware should have brought into their mind one thing: what the fans like/want. I understand the reality of it, but that's not what a games about. The most sensible thing to do is make choices matter. There should be a "good ending", a moderate ending, and a bad ending. If they had done this, I don't think people would have a problem with itInsanityhelper 18:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) It makes me feel immature for wanting a hollywood everyone-lives-happily-ever-after ending but.. Its how cheap it was, no effort. It's the ENDING to a trilogy, if theres any times in a game where you can afford a overly-long cutscene is the ending, but no; we got three 5 minute cut-scene where the explosion is blue, red or green, and makes little sense. Bioware is so fantastic at responding to fan criticism and improving things, shame this fuck-up cant be rectified. It CAN be rectified. Let Bioware know the ending did not meet our standards. Let them know--politely!--that if they don't release alternate ending DLC, then you will not 1) trust them (and thus not be nearly so quick to buy there next product--especially if it launches a series!) or 2) replay Mass Effect 3 (and thus will not be buying any of their DLC). http://www.facebook.com/DemandABetterEndingToMassEffect3 http://retakemasseffect.chipin.com/retake-mass-effect-childs-play BW has listened before. And Bioware depends on us--we don't buy their games and they don't make $. You want a choice in how it ends? Then make your voice heard. 03:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Not true. In the Illusive Man's trivia section it sounds like the ending to ME3 could've been a lot different than it is. Also, why would Shepard believe the kid? It says that it is controlling the reapers, the enemy you've been fighting for 3 games who is known for manipulating people. I'm pretty sure it's a liar and the choices given should at least be challenged. (kshade)